


Futanari Ballbusting: Eternal Doom pt.2

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [32]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Ahegao, BDSM, Bound, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cum overflow, Deepthroating, Demons, Doom, Doom Slayer - Freeform, Edging, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Hell, Huge balls, Imprisonment, Princes & Princesses, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rip and tear, Rope Bondage, Science Fiction, Shemale, Sisters, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Torture, Triplets, Vaginal Sex, ballbusting, belly stretching, blowjob, dickgirl, fight, huge cock, muscular, purify, scifi, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: The mighty futanari Doom Buster endures seemingly endless teasing and torture from two succubi sisters while bound to a sarcophagus
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Futanari Ballbusting: Eternal Doom pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings again! My name is SwizzleRich and I write a lot of futanari ballbusting stories. I'm continuing the story in Sci-Fi about the Doom Buster! This is not a Doom fanfic, although it may be inspired by the game itself in many ways. Please be sure to check the previous chapter before diving into this one for continuity! This story, as well as future chapters, may contain a lot of extreme fetish stuff like futanari & ballbusting (duh), castration, penectomy, BDSM, torture, humiliation, non-con, rape, lolicon, and sometimes gore, albeit really skimpy and brief. Generally... viewer discretion advised. Have fun!

**Chapter 2: The Eternal Edge**

_Against all the ballbusting that hell can conjure. All the lustiness that humankind can produce. We will send unto them... only you._

_Rape and sterilize until it is done._

...

The dim, red light of the chandelier barely illuminated the entire room. It was sophisticated. Elegant. With a huge, queen-sized bed, a large wardrobe, a fuzzy, cozy rug and a plethora of different wall ornaments, paintings and... BDSM accessory hung on the wall.

This was definitely a bedroom, or a playroom, as some called it, and it belonged to someone really, really important. Or rather three important someones, judging by the bed size.

Three hellish princesses. High-class succubi who loved to play together or in the company of some hellish futa breeders. But that day, that tonight, they housed a guest of such immense value, that all others diminish into nothingness by comparison.

The Doom Buster. The Hellfucker herself. The most powerful, virile, dangerous futanari in the universe. And she was right here, bound in the Immortal Sarcophagus. A contraption forged in the deepest pits of hellish planets, built for but one purpose. To restrict the sexual victim for as long her mistress desires. Considered one of the not so many demonic artifacts, it was owned by the three princesses of hell the Doom Buster had the 'pleasure' of meeting earlier that day. The muscular futa was in a standing position, with her legs spread greatly by chains, and her arms bound above her head, it seemed that which was uncontainable was rather... contained. The great Doom Buster was caught. 

All her unholy armor, equipment and weapons taken, she was left alone with only her body, which ironically was the strongest of her assets. No steel, no plasma beams, no energy could pierce her skin. No trickery, no brain-boggling technology could harm her mind. Yet... she could be weakened. And it was the princesses' luck and influence that enabled them to gather not one, but two powerful artifacts! All because of millennia of research, patience and looking where nobody would dare to peek. Plus their cheap workforce, or in other words, slaves.

Artifacts of hell or heaven were the only things in the universe that were able to harm the Doom Buster even remotely. Created eons ago, just like the Buster herself, they were the only hope for the demons that dared to stand against the Hellfucker. And it was none other than the three princesses of hell who were audacious enough to use an angelic artifact a few hours prior when they fought, weakening the futa.

"You... Fucking whore!!!" A slap full of hatred landed on the Doom Buster's cheek, but she still slept, not even phased by it.

Rhiyar, the princess of hell's slave and military council, was seething from anger, her fists clenched as she stood in front of the hulking futanari. She was in a state of deep hatred and perpetually flourishing fury as she grit her teeth, looking at the Buster with her pupils constricted to pinpoints.

"At least we have her. For the first time in... forever, someone managed to capture her." Midnei, the princess of hell's grand parish sighed. She was sitting on the queen-sized bed with her legs together, eyes watery and hand over their sister's stomach.

"But... But Leiran!!!" Rhiyar spat in her anger, turning to her sisters.

Leiran, the princess of hell's conglomerate, the most important of all three, was lying on the bed, unconscious. All three sisters were of the same build, god-like curves, wide, child-bearing hips and thicc thighs accompanied with proportionally large breasts on their chests. Their skin a crimson red, at least normally, because now, Leiran's lower belly was glowing in faint, golden aura. Naturally, it was prominently visible as the princesses didn't wear much. A few golden little chains and ornaments here and there, a loose, flowing and see-through top barely covering their nipples, a laced thong, and their tiaras were all they needed. No need for shoes either as their "royal-class" demonic skin repelled any dirt that might cling to their soles.

"She has been tainted!" Rhiyar pointed at her sister's pussy, "By that thing!" She pointed at the Doom Buster's groin with the other hand.

"I know! But it was a necessary-" Midnei got up, shouting, but she was quickly silenced.

"NO! It could've been avoided!" Rhiyar screamed. The tension in the air was high enough, but then, both sisters felt even more uneasy. They felt observed... The sexy princesses gulped and slowly turned their heads towards the sarcophagus.

The Doom Buster was awake. 

Her eyes switched between Rhiyar or Midnei in a silent, yet ferocious anger. Those black, black eyes with red, flaming pentagrams instead of pupils that frightened so many demons. And now, the succubi could see the Buster in her full glory. Naked, deprived of her favored armor...

The Doom Buster's hair was black, rather short and had faint, red hue to it at its ends. Her face, torso and limbs were all marked by scars from the past.

Mere look into the Doom Buster's eyes could make some demons shit themselves in pure panic and fear.

"f- fuck... I'm getting the creeps." Midnei shivered, and not being able to withstand the cold look, covered her face, sitting back down and curling a bit.

"Ah... d- don't be a pussy! She's trapped!" Rhiyar said, her voice still shaky, even though she tried to sound brave.

The Doom Buster slowly turned her head to the right, then to the left, examining the shackles. She pulled at them. Nothing. She pulled harder, her large muscles taut, bulging. Yet again, nothing.

"See? I told you-"

The entire sarcophagus shook as the Doom Buster pulled one last time. But to no avail. She was still trapped. Yet, when she looked back at the demons, Rhiyar was two feet away and Midnei crawled back to the headboard of the bed.

"Alright. It will hold." Rhiyar was a bit hesitant but approached the Doom Buster, "You will pay for what you have done to Leiran. You purified her! What will become of her?! Will she start praising the word of heaven!? YOU BIG FUCKING BITCH!!!" Rhiyar burst out, bashing her fists on the Buster's chest.

She was met with silence as her fists bounced away from hitting the Buster's mighty boobs.

"Agh! Fuck you! Fuck. You." Rhiyar poked the futa's right boob, "You know what's going to happen to you, right? We are going to torture you. For what you have done. We will avenge hell and all the demons you raped or sterilized."

"You've been a plague to our species. But no more." Midnei said, getting up from the shadows and joining her sister, "Hell will take over space again. Just like in the old times. We will do what we want. Enslave aliens, fuck up the economy, everything!"

"We will own everything! From pleasure mines to spaceship factories!" Rhiyar continued, pleased with herself.

As always, the Buster's answer was silence. She was seething but didn't show it. Her face was calm, but vengeful. Her eyes penetrated Rhiyar and Midnei's bodies and souls. If she wasn't imprisoned, she would fuck them both and make two little angels out of them.

"Now... as for your torture... Prepare to have your cursed testicles edged to the end of the world." Midnei chuckled viciously.

"Additionally!" Rhiyar cut in, "We will make use of that big cock of yours. We know what your cum does to demons, so we are going to... block your ability to ejaculate. Sorry, we just can't let such an occasion slip. Your dick is the largest, most rigid beast in the galaxy. And we are succubi after all!"

The Doom Buster frowned in hatred. So that's what they planned. Use her as their sex toy without the risk of her ejaculating inside. Blue-balling the Hellfucker herself? That would earn some renown for hell and its followers for sure.

But the sterilizer of demons wasn't going to go all out yet, for there was a chance the princesses would make a mistake and don't protect themselves adequately from the Doom Buster's purifying seed. Perhaps she would manage to cum and catch them off guard?  
It looked like she didn't have a choice either way... she wasn't, simply speaking, pissed off enough to go into Berserk mode, which seemed to be her last hope of getting out.

"Prepare yourself," Rhiyar said, taking out a heavy metal ring from the closet nearby, "for months, years, or who knows, millennia of edging. You dumb, hung bitch." The princess hissed, opening the shackle-like object and clanging it down right above the Buster's truly gargantuan testicles. The two ovals pulsed steadily, veins bulging as she was, in her never-ending torment, always full to the brim.

"Mmm~ She already wants out~" Midnei purred, her hand sliding onto the Doom Buster's hip, then slowly going down and resting on top of the base of her dick. There was no way in hell either of the women would be able to wrap their hands around such girth. Maybe if they used all four of their hands, they could encircle the massive member. And not even mentioning its length... reaching 2'8"/82cm when erect, it was a true definition of a monstercock.  
"Holy shit~" A soft, lusty moan escaped Midnei's lips as she stood, rubbing her thighs together, totally charmed by the circumcised rod in front of her. Hearts in her eyes, she started to pump her hand up and down at the top of this pussy destroyer, but it didn't do much for the Buster... She was a girl with a LOT of stamina. She could go for hours without ejaculating, which was really annoying, just not being able to step over the edge... truly torturous~

And jerking off with her own hands was out of the equation. Together with her blessing came also the curse, bestowed by the archangel, The One Deity. The Doom Buster could not, under any circumstance, derive pleasure from using her own body to please herself. It had to be a foreign body that enabled her a satisfactory relief. But the relief was only momentary. Well, not that momentary... the Hellfucker's load was always humongous! A series of 20 to 40 overwhelmingly thick, creamy gushes of seed would make her ejaculation last from 30 seconds to about 2 minutes. But right after that? The urge returns. The need to ejaculate, to purify. The intense, infuriating burning and itching inside of her testicles... it never stopped. The only time of relief was when cumming deep inside a female, her balls clutching the bottom of her torso and her cock spewing out jizz, plastering the poor (or lucky) girl's womb.

But that time was not going to come anytime soon it seemed. Unless the princesses made a dire mistake.

"So then... let us begin, oh 'mighty' Buster" Midnei grinned, her long, demonic tongue sliding out her mouth and slithering along the Doom Buster's long, veiny erection.

"Struggle... Hellfucker. And beg for mercy... because we're about to blue-ball your ass hard." Rhiyar had a victorious smile on her face as she, just in case, raised her arms and slid her fingers in the air, creating a green, steamy rune, which flew onto the futa's hanging testicles, sealing their seed output. Now the Buster's ejaculation was not only denied by a physical blockade but a technomagical one too.

A pained, frustrated grunt left the futa's mouth as she writhed a bit, pulling at the chains. The sisters relished in the view of her struggling aimlessly. And so their work began...

They took different sides of that massive fuck meat standing at attention, opening their mouths and coiling their long tongues on the sweltering hot skin on the Doom Buster's dick. Naturally, their hands joined soon, rubbing and caressing the underside of that rigid beast.

The Doom Buster started to tremble in fury as the minutes dragged on and the succubus sisters were having fun licking and sucking on the sides of her fuck stick.

"Hmm... you know, Rhiyar, I have a feeling that even without the seals she wouldn't have cummed yet. We're just too mild on her!" Midnei cooed, giving her sister a little wink.

"I guess you're right. So, shall we 'encourage' her a bit?" Rhiyar said before they both nodded to each other and turned towards the giant futanari. The curvy succubi wound up their legs and absolutely slammed their kneecaps into the large gonads before them, each testicle receiving a knee from one princess. Unfortunately, the weighed-down gonads carrying purifying seed didn't even move from their place, and the sisters soon caught their legs in pain, Midnei falling down and Rhiyar jumping on her other leg.

"FUCK!"

"Fucking shit!"

"I fucking... forgot that she has balls of steel. Those fucking nuts are... UGGH! I'm going to kill them!!!" Rhiyar yelled. She's had enough of this. Channeling her neural connections and firing up the compact Assgent energy accumulator in her tiara, which was the source of her technomagic, Rhiyar healed her nearly cracked kneecap and enforced her skin with the power of Assgent energy, veiling her entire body in a thin layer of this potent, wonderous power. This type of energy was most valued in the universe. Efficient beyond reason and carrying great power, technomagic was most commonly based on Assgent energy plasma and used by the highest class of demons. The lower tiers only had access to weak fireball attacks created by a thinned-down Assgent solution. Unpure and defective. But all alien technology aside, there was a real beating coming up for the Doom Buster.

"Fucking... Just make her feel pain!" Midnei yelled to her sister from the floor, "I just want to see her suffer!"

"You got it..." Rhiyar said with a grim expression, her chin down as she looked the Doom Buster in the eyes. But she was met with the same grim, spooky look that the Doom Buster had been giving them since the beginning.  
"Grrrrrhh..." Rhiyar clenched her fists as she had enough of that immense lack of emotions from the Hellfucker. She wanted to see her face twist in intimate pain!!!  
With her face seething in fury, Rhiyar punched the Doom Buster's massive cock to the side and went to her knees, starting a barrage of fast, powerful nutshots right where it hurts the most.

With the Assgent energy powering up the succubus, Rhiyar's fists were flying like shots from a chaingun, making those enormous testicles ripple with the number of impacts, a true rain of fire fell over the Doom Buster's gonads! Reaching 100 punches per minute, Rhiyar just let herself go, not even aiming much, but unleashing her anger upon the only place she could hurt this titan.

At first, the Doom Buster closed her eyes in mild pain, but as Rhiyar progressed, the futa started to grunt in discomfort, her muscles going taut and now on display of toned perfection before the succubi.

Rhiyar wasn't the only one getting angrier with each punch...

"Ooh... that's perfect... she's looking quite troubled, sister~" Midnei purred, still sitting on the floor, but now she spread her legs and slid her hand down her belly and onto her pussy, biting her lower lip as she observed her sister's doing.

"And she damn well should!!! I'M GOING TO PUNISH YOUR TESTICLES, YOU'LL KNOW HOW SEVERLY HELL FIRE BURNS WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOUR BALLS!" Rhiyar yelled, powering up her fist and digging it hard into the Doom Buster's left gonad, nearly punching through it. She realized that this one was more powerful, so she did the same with the other testicle! Yet, no matter what she did, they wouldn't break! But at least she could hear the big bitch grunt and moan above her!

"Ahh... Ahhh... she's in so much pain... yes... I can feel it!" Midnei purred in delight, her cheeks rosy and her eyes glistening, locked onto the Doom Buster's face. But then, they slowly slid down onto that massive, veiny erection. Oh Midnei had to try it. She could not restrain herself. As a succubus, it would drive her mad if she didn't try out a giant cock like this!  
So as Rhiyar was pounding away at the Hellfucker's dangling balls, Midnei stood up, turned around and pushed herself against that big, pulsating dickhead.  
"Awghhhmmmmmm~" Midnei bit her lower lip, eyes almost crossing as she started to push herself back, groaning in ecstasy when she felt that fist-sized glans inside her pussy!

"M- Midnei?!" Rhiyar looked up, still angry, but then smirked a little, "Good... tease that whore. She can't cum anyway. Now, where was I..." Rhiyar grinned, spreading her arms like she was going to give someone a bear hug and then...

*CLASP*

The demoness's fists clashed together, or they would if there wasn't a massive pair of family jewels between their trajectory.

The Doom Buster arched back in pain, her balls being crushed and cock teased mercilessly. Her hands clenched into fists as her biceps bulged out. Her large penis throbbed with might and need as Midnei lowered herself on it, but stopping halfway as she was paralyzed by a powerful orgasm which shook her body while her pussy was spewing out gushes of crystal-clear liquid all over the massive rod.

"Yesss!!! YESSS!!!!" Midnei screamed, her eyes going to the back of her head as she stood on her tippy toes, that giant cock actually bursting through her cervix and bashing the back of her womb.

"Don't get too excited, pussy slayer... You won't have a chance to release..." Rhiyar cackled before winding up her fists, once again slamming them together on those massive, saggy testicles in front of her.

Another hoarse grunt escaped the Doom Buster's mouth. She was getting fed up with those demons' licentiousness.

That pain... burning... her testicles were getting abused, and Assgent energy was only intensifying the intimate pain that the Buster felt. But was it really worth it? Was it a good decision?   
With Rhiyar embedding her attacks with Assgent energy and hurting the Doom Buster, it only made her more pissed off. And little did Rhiyar know, busting the Buster was never a good idea...

In her rage and endless raping and sterilizing, the Doom Buster always grew stronger. With each demon castrated or purified, her strength was growing. And with each demon trying to fight back, with each nutshot she received, it only made her balls tougher and her... angrier.

Pentagrams lit up in the Doom Buster's eyes, bright as the embers of Armageddon, with her fists clenched and muscles in great strain, she pulled at the chains, still feeling the horrible agony that Rhiyar inflicted upon her gonads. Even now she was crushing and punching them in satisfaction, not aware of what the Doom Buster was Doing. Midnei was lost in her pleasure as well, and there was nothing that could stop the inevitable. 

The chains began to crumble.

In her rage, the Doom Buster released a feral, deep, horrifying yell as she pulled again, making the chains splinter like mere wood under pressure.

It seems that even the Immortal Sarcophagus couldn't bare the power of the Doom Buster.

Rhiyar's eyes widened as she saw the crown jewels before her move and smack her in the face, and Midnei squeaked and fell on the floor, sliding down from that massive member she was impaled on.

"Gah!! W- What?!" Rhiyar crawled on her back, trying to get away from the Buster, but it was too late.

The Buster's hand grasped Rhiyar's ankle and lifted her up, throwing her over to the bed.

Midnei tried to get up and run, but her legs were simply too weak from the intense fucking she just experienced. Oh, if she only knew that it wouldn't end the way she liked it...

The Doom Buster grabbed the heavy metal ring around her swinging testicles and pulled it, making it fall apart into pieces like it was nothing.

Straightening back up, her cursed gaze landed on Midnei, who screamed in despair. Lunging forward, the Doom Buster picked up the horrified demon, swinging her over her shoulder before she turned to Rhiyar, stunned in disbelief.

"I- Impossib-lgglhghhhhg" Rhiyar's mouth was quickly invaded by a massive, pulsating member as the Doom Buster quickly put her hand on the back of Rhiyar's head and pushed her length forward, burying more than half of it inside the now choking princess.

"N- Noo! Leave Rhiyar!!! Ah! Y- You won't cum anyway! She put a lock on your stupid balls anyway!" Midnei yelled, bashing her fists against the Doom Buster's back.

To the girls' unawareness, the Assgent energy lock that Rhiyar placed earlier didn't do anything at all. The Doom Buster was able to adapt and absorb Assgent energy to make herself stronger, so the blocking 'curse' dispersed after a few minutes after Rhiyar conjured it!

Digging her fingers into Midnei's massive, plump ass cheeks, the amped-up Doom Buster ravaged Rhiyar's throat while the succubus tried to push away from the futa's thighs, but resistance proved to be futile. 

The Doom Buster was free. She broke an ancient demonic artifact with her bare hands. There was no hope for the demonkind.

Rhiyar's eyes went up as she choked and gurgled, grabbing at the Buster's swinging balls desperately and digging her nails into them, but with or without the Assgent energy, she wouldn't cause any more harm to the futa.

Foaming and gagging at the far too large cock, Rhiyar's rage was subsiding. Maybe because she was passing out, or maybe because she enjoyed the last moments of her indecency being choked by a big dick. Her mascara quickly gave up, flowing down her cheeks together with her tears. Her pink lipstick was smeared all over the length of that beastly penis as she was being used as a cock sleeve.

Rhiyar didn't last long. After a few minutes of pounding, her hands fell down and she turned into a ragdoll, not even making sounds. Except for those wet sloshes of course.

Midnei stopped her useless flailing and concentrated for a second, activating her tiara, wanting to cast another spell, but the Doom Buster grabbed her tiara and crushed it in her hand, successfully depriving Midnei of casting technomagic.

"Noooo!!! You savage! You monster!" It was a little ironic coming from a demon.

Midnei wouldn't stop yelling and squirming, so the Hellfucker slapped her big ass, making her gasp in sharp pain. There was a big, pink handmark on both her ass cheeks now. She was left hanging from the Doom Buster's shoulder, weeping and trying to accept her fate of soon-to-be angelic perfection of a girl.

The Doom Buster wasn't content. She wasn't happy. She was furious. She wouldn't stop until both of those women are punished for their sins.

Finally, after an hour of pounding deeper and deeper into Rhiyar's insides, and going balls deep, the Doom Buster's eyes went to the back of her head. She finally felt that sweet, enormous relief. The one and only thing that could lift that immense pressure from her already overstuffed testicles.

Holding Rhiyar's head tight, she plunged her 'sword' to the hilt and started to splatter her large load down, straight into Rhiyar's belly.

It was the only form of pleasure, only form of relief she could achieve. Nutting deep inside a demon... how fantastic it felt. There was no feeling like this in the universe as her massive load escaped her dick and her big balls hugged the bottom of her torso, dispensing their large load.

Midnei's eyes went wide as she realized the Buster was cumming inside her sister.  
"N- No!!! How is it possible!" She yelled, trying to move, but she was still being held by the orgasming giant.

The Doom Buster's eyes lit up in red as she came, overflowing Rhiyar's mouth and throat, cum splashing out of the succubus's nostrils. Her red, fit belly started to stretch a bit from the sheer amount of jizz that was being 'deposited' inside her by the hulking futanari.

After nearly 2 minutes and about 40 thick, creamy, sweltering hot gushes of cum ejaculated down Rhiyar's throat, the Doom Buster stepped back, letting a waterfall of cum get spilled from Rhiyar's mouth and nose. The unconscious succubus collapsed back like a ragdoll, her bloated, stretched belly glowing with a faint, golden aura.

The process started...

"No... no, please... I will do what you want!" Midnei pleaded as she was flung onto the bed between her 'changed' sisters, "I- I will please you! Every day, every night... I will suck your dick... I- I will be your whore, just don't cum insi-AAAAUGHUU!!!" Midnei's eyes widened as the Doom Buster's mighty cock was forcibly pushed into her pussy, stretching her inner walls.

The Hellfucker's face didn't change a bit from her usual grim, angry expression as she punished the last remaining princess of hell... at least in this hellish sector...

The ginormous cock that Midnei tried to fit in her pussy earlier went onward, being viciously rammed far past the point she stopped when enjoying herself. As Midnei managed to go half-way through but stopped, the Doom Buster wanted to give her the full experience, quickly going all the way to the hilt, her fat, saggy testicles hitting the bed's wooden frame.

"AHHHUOOOOOO!!!" Midnei's eyes went up and crossed as her tongue hung out of her mouth. She blushed and started to sweat as an overwhelming force started to ravage at her pussy, making her squeeze the sheets in her hands, "S- Sthhhoop... It's... tooo.... deeeeEEEEEP!!!" Midnei's tits started to bounce up and down as the Doom Buster grabbed the pillars on the corners of the bed and proceeded to slam her incredible length into Midnei at super speed.

The will of the last princess was rather quickly broken. Not 2 minutes passed before her body was like a sack of space potatoes, just flabbing along with her dominator's movement, rocking with the bed and cooing in her mindless state. Her pussy squirting out juices every now and then as she lived through one of her last unlawful climaxes.

Another pleasure (and justice) filled hour had passed before the Doom Buster's tempo accelerated even more and she reached the point of no return, slamming her fat balls repeatedly against the bed's frame, nearly breaking it.

With a grunt of satisfaction, she plunged deep into the woman before her and arched her head back.

Thick, sticky ropes of jizz started to splatter inside Midnei's womb, overfilling it swiftly. Soon enough, spurts of cum started to sprinkle all over the big nuts in front of Midnei's pussy as the Doom Slayer emptied her endless load.

With three princesses with glowing, golden bellies, the Doom Slayer's work was done.

Backing out from Midnei, her cock was still hard as diamond. It wouldn't go flaccid until every demon in this universe is purged... or... if the Buster takes a nice calm nap.

Turning around, the massive futanari approached a locked safe, tearing it apart with bare hands, she retrieved her armor and started to dress up. It was time to go back to her crew...

"Ah... w- what happened... oh! My... goodness..." The Doom Buster heard from behind her.

Facing the innocent, scared voice, the Buster saw Leiran.

The princess of hell, the icon of sin... she was looking so innocent. With an expression full of respect and dismay, the girl covered her bare breasts and curled away from the massive futa.

"Ah... D- Don't look! I'm naked...!" Leiran squeaked, blushing. To see a symbol of lust... embarrassed? Intimidated by her own nudity? It was the sweetest of rewards.

The Doom Buster turned around and checked her equipment while Leiran poked her sister's belly.

"Oh dear... You are so full... in Goddess's name, I swear I'll help you if you require any help- Oh... she's sleeping..." Leiran's head turned towards the hulking futanari, "E- Excuse me!" She said rather timidly.

The Doom Buster gazed upon the newly formed pure demoness, giving the poor girl goosebumps.

"Uhm... D- Do you know where the closest church is? I should take my sisters there for treatment! And then... I... I just had the urge to..." Leiran's eyes spaced out, she spoke slowly, "I'll help whoever will need my body or mind... for the greater good! And I will be the shield of those who are tormented!" She recited dutifully.   
  
Leiran seemed determined. She would make a fine priestess of heaven's word.

With that, the Doom Buster left the room. Her job here was done.

It was high time to come aboard the Midnight Slayer and report to captain Banshee...


End file.
